Transport of network-based services between central offices may be conducted over transport links, often referred to as interoffice facilities (IOFs). An IOF may generically represent any node (or group of nodes) in a telecommunication network and may typically be deployed in synchronous optical networking (SONET) ring topologies of varying size and complexity.
Remote testing of networks may sometimes be initiated using a web browser application connecting (directly or indirectly) to one ore more circuit testing back ends for a service provider's network facilities. In some cases, information about circuits being tested may be presented graphically in the form of a network diagram that is updated as tests progress (for example, by changing element colors to reflect a tested state of equipment). The SONET ring topology of IOF-based networks can present a challenge for browser-based rendering of IOF circuit diagrams.